1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stiffening arrangement for a forward structure of a motor vehicle for preventing damage to engine components in an engine bay of the forward structure in the event of a crash, and/or for preventing vibrations of the forward structure to improve vibrational comfort.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,766,420 discloses a bracket for a radiator grille to be supported by obliquely running supporting struts on suspension-strut domes of a forward structure of a motor vehicle.
There is a constant demand to prevent damage to engine components in an engine bay of the forward structure and to improve vibrational comfort for the driver.
Objects of the invention are to reduce the risk of damage to engine components in the forward structure and to improve vibrational comfort for the driver.